


Christmas

by what_a_nerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas!, Not really any relationship stuff, Overprotective Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas dinner at the Jackson house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!  
> I wanted to post something for Christmas, and even though Christmas is almost over where I am, it's never to late to write Christmas fan fiction (is it?)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! (Sorry for the cheesy sentence at the end, and Jason, I have some weird idea that he sort of doesn't like Will, at first, so yeah..)  
> So Merry Christmas and have a awesome new year :)

The tiny little apartment that Percy had grown up in was, right now, crowded, like, really crowded, he couldn’t move without accidentally brushing shoulders with someone. His mother, Annabeth, Piper, and Frank were all in the kitchen, yes Frank, he was actually a pretty good cook. Percy went to walk in to help but was immediately stopped by Annabeth.

“Stop Jackson, I have seen you in a kitchen, it is not pretty, so don’t even pretend to offer you help” she said.

Percy sighed in relief, he really didn’t want to help cook, “thanks babe” he said before pecking her on the cheek and leaving to the see if he could help with setting up the table.

Annabeth watched him walk away with a smile, before returning to the kitchen to continue helping with dinner.

Percy walked over to the table which was a couple of different tables pushed together to make enough space for all twelve people, and all the chairs that could be found around the house, including a blue beanbag chair from his own room.

Paul, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, and Rachel were setting up the table, several plates and cutlery sets had to be bought in order to have enough for everyone, absolutely nothing matched.

“We are almost done, you could help, it would be pointless though” said Reyna, who didn't even look up from the table, she was making sure everything was straight.

Percy nodded and made his way to the living room were Jason and Will were putting mattresses and blankets on the ground so everyone had somewhere to sleep. They were currently in the middle of an argument about sleeping arrangements.

“You are not Nico’s mother, you can just forbid us sharing a bed, we aren't going to do anything weird” said Will.

“I already have, besides, I how do I know you won’t do anything weird, I don’t know you that well, why are you even at this thing?” Jason asked.

Will frowned, “First of all, it’s your fault you don’t know me, everyone else does, even Sally and Paul know me more then you, and secondly, Nico asked me to come, you know, MY boyfriend”

Jason looked at Percy, practically begging for help.

Percy sighed and said, “Jason, he’s right, if they can’t share a bed, then neither can you and Piper, so grow up, and besides, Will’s cool” Will smiled and gave Percy a thumbs up.

“Dinner’s ready!” someone called from the kitchen.

Everyone took their seats at the table, before they could start eating Sally stood up, calling for the attention of the group.

“I would like to thank the gods that you are all here on Christmas, that you all returned safely from your quests, and I hope we will do this again next year, I wouldn’t even mind a few new faces” she said, Percy smiled at his mother, who returned his smile, then everyone began to eat.

Dinner was loud, everyone talked about everything, Percy joined in a couple of conversations, but mostly he just watched his friends and he never felt more proud to call him their family.

After everyone had eaten dinner and dessert, and after the dishes were done, Paul and Sally returned to their room after they muttered a sleepy goodnight to them all. Percy had shotgun the couch which was the most comfy thing in the room, and it was big enough to fit him and Annabeth on it comfortably, Reyna had the recliner, while Rachel quickly fell asleep on a yoga mat beside her. Jason and Piper had both fallen asleep on the comfiest mattress, as far away from Will and Nico as possible, Frank and Hazel were beside them, cuddling, which Nico and Will were doing after Jason had gone to sleep.

It was Christmas day and even though there had been no tree or presents, they had each other, and that’s what Christmas is really about.


End file.
